cultivating_civilizationfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravediggers
= Raw Info = NOTE: This is a temporary section, do not remove, reorder or change the overall context of the raw data, just fix typos or make sentences more eligible if needed. 'NOTE: In case you are feeling creative just write below the raw data, when the overall layout will be settled the paragraphs will be moved accordingly ' (numbers in "v" in the infobox have correlation to the chapters where the information was gathered from) Chapter 10 It is an operation run by Yu Ouli and it is first mentioned by Mai Younu. Chapter 11 Numerous teenagers are seen by Jack when he first wakes up on the grounds of the Gravediggers. One of them even speculates that Jack wont last more then a week. Chapter 12 The leader's accommodation sits at the foot of Eternal Rest Mountain and is a manor, while the servants live in a light-gray stone building that is on the main road of Tranquil Lake Town. Most people avoid the Gravediggers's building. Jack could see more then a dozen teenagers sprawled around the floor in dirty white robes, most of them starring at the ceiling with dead eyes, while just a few were engaged in conversations. The work uniform was a coarse white robe while the ceremonial one was made out of better material with a black crest of a circle with a smaller circle emblazoned over the heart. The worker day started at dawn each day and they needed to present themselves to Du Angliang. Their task: "Each peak will send their dead to us. The bodies come to the back door where we take and prepare them for burial. After the midday meal, we take the bodies with a cart up the Eternal Rest Mountain to our Master's estate, where we leave them. Then, unless the Elder tells us not to, we go to the back of the estate to the graveyard and dig the graves for the new dead people. After the graves are dug we go back to our homes and are free for the rest of the day." Their job is apparently dangerous as noted by Du Angliang. In the back of the building there was a walled-off courtyard where the workers carried dead bodies to large wooden table while some even cut bodies open. The workers used to put on a show for Du Angliang while he was in the courtyard with them but once he left they all reverted back to how they usually worked and felt. "If before everyone had an air of concentration about them, then now they allowed the mask to slip and carried an attitude of apathy.Where before two people carried a body carefully towards a table, now one person dragged the dead body by its legs. Even the people that previously carefully used their instruments on the bodies now cut them without a care for the damage they did." All the workers were feed, at the midday meal, one bowl of rice. The distribution was supervised directly by Du Angliang and the workers were required to say "Thank you, Senior Brother" once they came and received their ration. The cart filled with bodies was pulled by a kui up the Eternal Rest Mountain to Yu Ouli manor. Du Angliang personally drove it there and all people, including sect members, moved out of it's way once they saw it. They usually finished the last grave when the sun was setting, only then could they go home and relax. They dug graves using shovels. They apparently dealt with a lot of corpses, as the graves they dug were daily filled. Chapter 13 The workers get ratios every 10 days.